Heated Reunion
by Blood Rose Vampiress
Summary: Squalo never got sick. Never! But the one day he happened to be feeling ill, a certain blond mafia boss decides to pay him a visit. Dino/Squalo.


**A/N:** My first real story in a long time. God, I've got to update my other ones. Anyway, this is also my first KHR story. I'm sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC, especially Dino, I tried to do the best that I could. Anyway, there is **sexual activity** in this. Not a full-blown lemon; that will come in the second chapter (yes, there will be one), but still sexual activity. So if you're not up for seeing that, please hit the back button now. If you do, enjoy! (:

* * *

><p>"VOOOIIII! God fucking dammit, shut that off!" The music was playing again. Well, blaring was more like it, and it was doing nothing good for Squalo's pounding head. Of course though, it didn't stop, just like it hadn't the last four times he yelled. All he was accomplishing was straining his already sore throat.<p>

Annoyed, he grasped the door handle, flinging the door open, and stalked out of his room. He traced the music to one of the three Varia lounges, and found Bel having a dance party -a fucking _dance party_- with the damn frog.

"Ushishishi, this is a private event, peasant," the prince declared as he swung Fran around, dipping him dangerously low. It was a wonder the green-haired boy didn't crack his skull open on the floor.

"You think. I fucking. _Care?_" Squalo growled, stomping across the room and turning the expensive stereo off. He was distracted for a minute, looking at it. It hadn't been there a few days ago. How the hell did the damn prince pay for it? He'd seen the picture in a magazine and knew it wasn't exactly cheap. In fact, the price was fucking outrageous. Yeah, it was true that the Varia weren't exactly poor, but they had just gotten a new room installed, a gym. Lussuria insisted. Now they all woke up to Lady Gaga. He cringed, trying to focus on the stereo again and not the dreadful mornings. Was Bel using the bill money for his own pleasure again? Fuck, if the electricity ended up going out there was going to be a big blob of prince for Levi to clean up! People paid if he wasn't able to eat all the cookie dough ice cream because it had melted. And they fucking paid good.

The silver-haired assassin was snapped out of his plotting, however, from the sound of music blaring again. He turned to see Bel move away from the stereo and resume his dance with Fran. Gritting his teeth, he pressed the off button once more.

"Ushishishi, fuck you, peasant." With a scowl on his face, the blond prince returned to the stereo, fingers touching the on button. And thus began a game of who could press the button faster, which may have lasted all afternoon or at least until the button broke, but just then came a loud and aggravated yell from halfway across the Varia mansion.

_"BE QUIET, YOU USELESS FUCKING SCUM! I'M TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP HERE!"_ And thus, that settled it. Bel, let down, made his way from the stereo, dragged the frog to the couch, and began making out with him. Squalo returned to his room, head feeling like it was going to explode, and slammed the door, leaning back against it. Why the hell was everything spinning so fast?

"You know, you really don't look too good," came a voice from the direction of Squalo's bed. "Don't you think you should be resting?" Squalo blinked, trying to make out the scene in front of him. When everything became a bit less blurry, he saw that it was just Dino lying on his bed, hands behind his head and legs crossed. Wait, Dino?

"W-what the hell?" Squalo stammered, gaping at the blond. He hadn't seen the other man in about a year. Occasionally they talked over the phone, and he sent tuna a few times, but they'd both been too busy to actually see one another. Squalo told himself that he didn't care, that Dino was just part of his past and nothing more, but secretly he was missing his old friend.

"What are you doing here?" Squalo finally choked out, glaring at Dino. "This is private property! Do you want to get killed?" The swordsman broke into a fit of coughing, then tried his best to glare at the blond, hating the worried look on his face.

"I came to see how you were doing, since you never come to see me, Dino replied, studying Squalo seriously. "And from the looks of it, not very well."

Squalo's eyes narrowed. The last thing he wanted was for his friend to pity him. "Voi! I'm fine! I never fucking get sick!" That would almost be true if it weren't for now. He shuddered softly. The swordsman was starting to feel even worse. And also hot. _Very_ hot. It wasn't the kind of hot you would feel on a 90 degree day, not really. This was a different kind of heat, a _needing _heat…. To his embarrassment, Squalo felt his pants becoming rather tight.

"Yeah… for some reason I don't believe that," Dino replied, shaking his head. "You really don't look fine at all. In fact, you look downright awful."

"Gee, thanks!" Squalo managed to spit out, glaring at the blond the best he could.

Dino let out a soft chuckle. "I didn't mean it _that_ way. You could never _really_ look awful, you're too…." He stopped then, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. The Sword Emperor wasn't too dense to notice this.

"Tch. You're blushing, ya know," he pointed out, rolling his eyes. "I'm too what?" He was already pretty sure what Dino was going to say, but he liked teasing the other.

Knowing Squalo, and knowing he wouldn't shut up until he said it, Dino let out a loud sigh. "Too damn good-looking, alright?"

"Mhmm, alright. I already know that."

"You're so fuckin' arrogant."

"It's part of my charm."

"Like hell it is."

Feeling it bit dizzy, Squalo walked toward the bed to sit down, but that plan wasn't meant to work out. Instead of sitting, he fell. Right into Dino's lap.

They both froze, staring at each other for a couple seconds. Then Squalo let out a soft moan.

"A-are you okay?" Dino managed to ask, worried.

"Yeah, I'm just…" He shuddered, and that's when Dino felt something hard against his leg.

That was the second time the Cavallone boss froze that day. Slowly he glanced down to see a rather impressive bulge in Squalo's pants. He gulped, not completely sure how to deal with this new situation. It wasn't like he was completely innocent; no, he'd done things, but this was different, this was _Squalo_… and somehow that made all the difference.

"Dino… I feel…" He pressed against the other, head dropping onto Dino's shoulder. "Mmm… please… make it go away…."

Oh, terrific… just terrific. Now Dino really didn't know what to do. He wanted to help Squalo… but at what cost? Who was to say Squalo wouldn't kill him when he came to his senses for touching him? The assassin wasn't exactly known for being nice to people, and that included his friends. The few that he had, anyway. But his eyes… those beautiful grey eyes… staring at him that way… pleading… fuck, there was no way Dino could say no. Not to Squalo. Before he could do anything, however, Squalo's lips were pressed to his, kissing him. Who would have guessed the rough assassin had such soft lips?

Dino closed his eyes, pouring all his feelings into that kiss. The things that he felt for Squalo when they were in school, the emotions that stayed boiled up all this time, finally erupted. He ran his tongue over the other's lips, silently asking for entrance, and it was granted quickly. His hands tangled in Squalo's hair, which was indeed as silky as it looked, and he wondered why he never felt it until today. The kiss deepened, growing more passionate, tongues battling each other in a fight for dominance.

After a bit of that, hands roaming everywhere, they pulled away, gasping for much needed air. Dino looked at Squalo. The Varia member's hair was tousled, face flushed, lips parted and panting. Gorgeous. He wanted more of that, wanted to make him writhe and moan with pleasure, to make him scream.

He lowered a hand, pressing it against the bulge in Squalo's pants, rubbing softly, earning a soft moan form the assassin.

"What do you say we take care of your little 'problem' now," he murmured, gazing at the other, hand staying firmly where it was. Squalo nodded, eyes hazy, and pressed against the other once more.

It didn't take long until Squalo was lying on his back on the bed, free of all clothes. Dino just stood there for a moment, drinking in the sight before him. _Damn._ He got onto the bed, crawling over, and ran his hand over a dusty nipple, which immediately hardened at his touch. He leaned over, smirking, and licked it experimentally. The shudder from Squalo assured him he was doing the right thing. He closed his mouth around it, sucking gently, the silver-haired man groaning softly. "Nng… stop teasing," he murmured, staring up at Dino through half-lidded eyes.

"As you wish," came the reply, and before Squalo could take in another breath, Dino's hand had closed around his erection, squeezing gently.

"F-fuck…" Squalo whimpered, eyes closing as the hand began to move down, then up, thumb rubbing at the sensitive head. Without warning, Dino released it, replacing it with his mouth. Squalo let out a loud moan as his hard flesh was engulfed in the hot, wet heat, eyes closing in ecstasy.

Dino licked form base to tip, then took the whole thing into his mouth. Squalo couldn't help but buck into it, breath becoming ragged, heart beating at an incredibly fast pace. Dino sucked, hard and then soft, changing the pace and making Squalo moan with need.

Dino savored those moans, drinking them up, wanting louder. He pulled almost completely away, licking at Squalo's slit, causing a shudder to rack through the other's body. He sucked on the head, emitting a choking sob from the man below, before his lips slid down again, taking in as much of him as he could and sucking hard.

"Dino-!" That was all it took for Squalo to release into Dino's mouth with a loud moan of his name, head thrown back against the pillows, hair fanned out around him, chest heaving up and down as soft pants escaped his mouth. _Beautiful,_ Dino thought as he swallowed, licking his lips.

As much as he wanted to remain with Squalo, he didn't want to be there when the assassin came to his senses. He got up to leave, but was stopped by arms around his neck, pulling him down.

"Stay with me," Squalo whispered, staring into wide chocolate eyes. "I want to sleep next to you… I want to feel your arms around me… I want you here when I wake up…."

There was no way Dino could say no. He lay down next to the other, drawing the covers up around them. He felt Squalo pull him into an embrace, and he returned it, feeling safe and warm. It was like a dream come through, laying here next to Squalo, he thought, eyes closing drowsily. It was what he'd always wanted, always hoped for, but never had the courage to do anything about. He felt Squalo press a soft kiss to his forehead as he was falling to sleep, and his smile widened. He snuggled closer, drifting into a deep slumber, strands of Squalo's silky smooth hair between his fingers.


End file.
